ratchet and clank operation earth
by evil Ratchet96
Summary: ratchet leaves the Polaris galaxy because of bad memories and returns to his former rule as the captain of the phoenix little does he know this adventure he is embarking on will be the most painful one yet rated m for language and lots of violence
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own ratchet and clank (I wish I did) and this story is for entertainment purposes only, critic's welcome ratchet and clank operation earth**

"It gets lonely up here sometimes, in the starship phoenix light years away from any civilization, but she needs a captain so what can I do." ratchet thought to himself while sitting in the captain's chair in the bridge "sir" a galactic ranger said, "what's up soldier" ratchet asked," com.. Mayer Sasha is requesting to talk with you" the ranger said nervously since ratchet is the new commander after Sasha left to be Mayer. "Put her through, and everyone take a break" ratchet said looking up at the large monitor. "Hey hotshot" Sasha said in a lusty voice, "hey baby good to see you, how is our child doing" Sasha replies by grabbing her stomach and saying "we Shure have a strong kid he is kicking pretty hard" "how do you know it's a boy?" Ratchet asks "I just do hotshot" I Shure hope so ratchet mumbles under his breath and Sasha hears him and gives him a glare "um n-not that there's anything wrong with girls honey" ratchet says sheepishly. "Well we are finishing up in this part of the galaxy we should be back in a couple of weeks I can't wait to see you Sasha" "nor I you hotshot and you and I both know the phoenix is a lot faster than that quit trying to surprise me you are going to make me pop" Sasha says with a chuckle


	2. I GOT YOU!

**I do not own Ratchet and Clank (I wish I did) this story is for entertainment purposes only **

**(1 week later) **the phoenix is docking above marcaidia in the orbiting space station. Ratchet and his crew are coming home after a long mission patrolling the outer part of the galaxy. "Man, I cannot wait to get back down there, here I come Sasha" ratchet thought to himself. Ratchet boards the transport vessel on route to marcaidia. "Running systems check, green across the board, everybody buckle up we taking off" the pilot said as everybody in the ship sunk into their seat from the massive g-forces "on rout to marcaidia ETA five minutes" five minutes went by quickly "touching down in five…four…three…two…one brace for landing "the pilot called over the speaker. The ramp lowered in the back of the large transport ship carrying everything from soldiers returning home to cargo off of the phoenix.

As ratchet walked down the ramp to the landing pad he was greeted by two government agents "are you commander ratchet" the first agent asked "yes sir what seems to be the problem" ratchet asked hesitantly "you are under arrest give me your weapons and put your hands behind your back" the same agent demanded "um I don't think so, I didn't do anything" ratchet replied "you have been charged with possessing an outlawed weapon the R.Y.N.O IV I believe." The same agent said, a growl resonated from ratchets throat "Fine" ratchet yelled while taking his weapon selector off and letting the agent put plasma cuffs on. The other agent put a black bag over ratchets head and put him into their star cruiser.

"Approaching destination sir" the other agent said "oh he speaks, I thought you were just a puppet who had his mouth clamped shut" ratchet blurted out with a smartass tone. "Shut up back there" the first agent yelled, and then he landed the cruiser and yanked ratchet out and then they started walking down a hallway. "Where the hell are you taking me and get this damn bag off of my head!" "Yea yea get over it, it'll be off of your head in a few minutes" the agent said "Ok magnum pi you have no proof that I have a R.Y.N.O IV so how about you tell me what this is really about" ratchet growled "you will know soon enough" the agent replied and then shoving ratchet through a door and sitting him down on a chair. "Where the heck am I" ratchet screamed, the agent took the bag off of ratchets head and ratchet saw sasha sitting across the table from him they glared at each other and then Sasha went into a laughing fit, "what the heck are you laughing for" ratchet asked loudly I finally got you back for all of the times you scared the fur off of me, I GOT YOU GOOD!" Sasha replied with another laughing fit


	3. bad memorys

**I do not own ratchet and clank (I wish I did) this story is for entertainment purposes only**

"Don't ever do that again Sasha, I thought they were going to kill Me." ratchet growled "don't worry hotshot that is hopefully a once in a lifetime experience" Sasha giggled "hopefully" ratchet hesitantly repeated watching Sasha with wide eyes. Sasha chuckled and motioned ratchet to follow her. "Being Mayer has its perks, but I do miss being on the phoenix with you hotshot" Sasha sighed looking over to ratchet. "I know, Sasha I miss you being up there with me as well" ratchet tried to change the subject seeing how it was paining the both of them. "So when is our child to be expected" ratchet asked with a happy look on his face, he was going to be a father, and he could not believe it, he thought this was a dream he never wanted to wake from. "In a couple of weeks actually" Sasha replied with the same happy look on her face, ratchet knew she was thinking the same thing as him.

They walked into their house, it was average in size but the underground made up for what could be seen from the surface, a labyrinth of tunnels were under the house, the house itself was nice, it was built with Veldinese and marcadian influences so they both felt at home in the place. Ratchet was sitting in the living room playing the VG-10000 the newest vid-comic system when Sasha walked in and sat on the couch next to ratchet "I know you didn't come back for no reason ratchet, you can tell me" Sasha asked "back from where" ratchet replied curious to why she asked him "back from the Polaris galaxy ratchet what happened?" ratchet shuddered at the very thought "do you really want to know" ratchet asked with pain in his voice, shaking in place, tears forming behind his eyes, holding his head down in an attempt to not let Sasha see him crying. "Yes ratchet you can tell me anything, that's what I'm here for, you can dump your emotions on me and I can dump them on you, we hold each others burdens" Sasha said with a soft reassuring tone. What Sasha said made ratchet gain the confidence to tell her what had happened.

"Ok, sit down it's a long story, after the creatures known as the zoni took clank, I took off across the galaxy looking for him, and I was told about a rebel leader known as Alister Azimuth, who turned out to be another lombax, a lombax who knew my father" Sasha just sat there wide eyed as ratchet told the story about how the other lombax helped him across the galaxy looking for clank being somewhat of a father figure and then giving his life after seeing what he had done was wrong. The only thing Sasha could do was to give ratchet a tight hug, ratchet couldn't hold it in any longer after Sasha embraced him in her arms he let out a scream of sorrow that he had been holding in for almost two years ever since he had left Polaris, the last time he had cried was when he took off from the great clock without clank. Ratchet and Sasha just sat there for the rest of the night, ratchet sobbing and Sasha holding him tightly in her embrace, I knew he had been holding something back from me ever since he came to me about getting his old job back as the captain of the phoenix, but I didn't know it was something that painful, a wound that deep, how he was even functioning with that large of a weight on his shoulders" Sasha thought to herself in about as much shock as ratchet at the moment "Shhhhhh its ok I'm here" Sasha whispered into ratchets ear calming him down a little Sasha noticed ratchet nodding off so she helped ratchet up and started for the bedroom for some rest.

**Ok yes clank didn't come with ratchet but there is a reason for that later in the story**

**Leave me a review on how I did on that really emotional part and let me know if I went too far with it I think I did , Anyways I' rambling now see ya'll later **

**(Evil Ratchet Out!)**


	4. did you just say what i think you said?

**I do not own ratchet and clank (I wish I did) this story is for entertainment purposes only**

"Commander Ratchet and Mayer Sasha come to the president's office immediately. "The loud speaker shrieked in their bed room sending the two onto the floor next to their bed. "What the hell!" Ratchet groggily yelled looking at the clock on their dresser "its five o clock what could he possibly want at this hour" Ratchet stated angrily "the old man never sleeps" Sasha replied Ratchet and Sasha got dressed in their uniforms Ratchet put on his holoflux armor it was upgraded heavily since he left the Polaris galaxy, he outfitted it with motion sensors and an extra layer of protection from a scrap set of infornox armor that would ignite when he took too much damage giving him enough time to turn the tide of the battle. Sasha however wore an old set of H-20 recon armor it was light but lacked in protection Sasha's armor was a dark green color and was outfitted with a cloaking system that mimicked her surroundings creating the illusion of her being invisible she also wore a pair of hover boots that ratchet made to fit a cazar.

When they were fully dressed they headed to the president's office which was right up the road from their house. The duo knocked on the president's door and the president bussed them in. the president was a tall dark furred cazar who spoke with a southern accent, he also happened to be Sasha's father. The duo saluted to the president "at ease" the president said and he clearly had an annoyed tone to his voice. "What seems to be the problem Mr. President "Ratchet asked with an equally annoyed tone. "Ratchet I need you to do something very important for me" the president paused for a moment "there is a newly discovered planet called Earth, it is in the Milky Way, I need you to take the phoenix and scout the planet for any life, and also make contact if possible". Ratchet looked at the president with disgust because he had just gotten back from a long mission and now the president is sending him on another before he and his crew was done with their break. "Ok I will check it out" ratchet accepted with a mock smile because he knew if he went against the presidents orders he would be sent to the brig immediately, even if he was technically Ratchets father in law, that is still disobeying a direct order by the president himself". Ok lombax leave me to talk to my daughter" the president spoke with the same tone any father would with his daughter's boyfriend around. Ratchet saluted and walked out of the president's office. "Now Sasha what could you possibly see in him you could do so much better than that lombax" the president said with a stern tone ". Dad I know you don't really care for ratchet (the president winced at his name) but I love him and he loves me we, would happily give our lives for each other, him and I have a bond that cannot be broken no matter who or what tries to break it SO STOP TRYING DAD!" Sasha yelled furiously before turning around and walking out of the office leaving her father in a blaze of anger.

Sasha walked out of the door and sighed "hormones suck" she thought out loud "that went well" Ratchet said sarcastically leaning against the doorway across from Sasha "how much did you hear" asked Sasha "enough" replied Ratchet. "Well I just got my orders on the mission through my HUD so I guess that is that do you mind helping me pack" Ratchet asked with a guilty tone in his voice. "Yea sure hotshot, I know how pissed you are about this, that was out of line even for my father, he is trying with all his might to split us up, but that isn't going to happen "Sasha said with a reassuring tone "I know sash I just hope I can make it back in time to see our child being born" ratchet said sadly " I'm sure you will get back in time, and I'm going to be waiting for you" Sasha said in another attempt to cheer up Ratchet "I'll try my best sash, NO! Ratchet burst out I will be back in time" ratchet stated which cheered Sasha up with his newly found confidence "that a boy" Sasha cheered "now let's quit wasting time, we need to pack you up"

Ratchet and Sasha arrived at their house and started packing, ratchet started by packing his gear, weapons, armor, gadgets .etc. and Sasha started packing his lounge clothes for when he was off duty and a few things from the fridge so he could eat her cooking for the first few days. Sasha was surprised to turn around to find ratchet on one knee behind her "Sasha, will you marry me?" ratchet popped the question with nervousness in his voice and he just knelt there with puppy dog eyes looking up at her as if he was begging her to say yes. Sasha was staring at him in shock, until she looked at what was in his hand, it was a ring made of rareatainium with a large expertly cut diamond enclosed in the top. She began to cry and let out a scream "YES" before hugging ratchet, ratchet let out a sigh of relief and hugged her back.

Ok since valentines day is tomorrow I figured that I would make ratchet propose to Sasha and I think it worked out well let me know in the reviews,

happy valentines day

see yall later (Evil Ratchet OUT!)


	5. operation earth op begining

**I do not own ratchet and clank (I wish I did) this is for entertainment purposes only**

Ratchet and Sasha released their embrace with a newly found happiness, "Sash, thank you, this is the happiest I've been in a long time" ratchet said with a happy but low tone "no thank you ratchet I've been waiting for you to pop that question for a while" Sasha replied with a chuckle "now let's get out of our fantasy, you have a transport ship to catch" Sasha stated ratchet looked up at the clock "twelve o clock dammit I'm late! Give me a hand with these bags" Ratchet and Sasha made their way to their hover car and threw the bags in ratchet turned around to look at Sasha and asked "want to see me off" "sure thing hotshot" they both climbed into the hover car and took off towards the transport ships landing pad.

Ratchet and Sasha arrived at the transport ship and got out of their hover car and ratchet turned to Sasha and laid a kiss on her "you'll get the rest of that when I get back sash" ratchet said with a sarcastic tone "looking forward to it hotshot, come back in one piece" Sasha said "I'll try, not promising anything though" Ratchet replied with the sarcastic tone lingering in his voice. "You better or I'll have to prank you again and this time it'll be worse than before" ratchet felt shivers run through his body thinking of what she could do that was worse than getting kidnapped by government agents. "Ok I promise I'll stay safe, I have to get going love you sash" ratchet replied with a touch of happiness and sadness in his voice. Love you too Ratchet" replied Sasha watching Ratchets back as he walked towards the transport ship with a tear in her eye.

"Let's get going soldier everyone is onboard" ratchet ordered the pilot he then went to his seat of the massive transport ship that was carrying about two hundred crew members and every one of them was clearly pissed about being pulled from their family and ratchet was equally pissed about this "docking now" the pilot called over the speakers then a hiss of air was heard throughout the ship as the transport docked to the space station it took about an hour for the crew to unload all of the supplies to the phoenix the supplies consisted of ammunition food and nanotech to restock the phoenix "sir we are ready to take off and you are needed on the bridge of the phoenix there is an issue between two of your crew" one of the space station guards said "ok I will get going then" ratchet replied

Ratchet arrived at the bridge of the phoenix only to find two of the crew in an all-out fist fight "what the hell is going on" Ratchet yelled at the top of his lungs, but the fight continued ratchet then cycled through his weapon selector and found what he was looking for an experimental weapon that he made in case he had a no kill order on the habitants of earth if there even were any "last warning stop at once" Ratchet yelled, but they kept fighting "suit yourself" ratchet stated before he raised his weapon and pulled the trigger. A blue mist came out of the barrel of Ratchets new weapon the mist hit the two disgruntled crew members and quickly hardened to the point where they couldn't move and they were stuck to each other "now would the two of you tell me what this is about" Ratchet demanded "this asshole thinks it's funny that we all got pulled away from our family" the first crew member stated "and what about you" ratchet looked at the other crew member "this sack of blarg shit hit me with a cheap shot after I made a joke" "were you making fun of the people that left their family behind" Ratchet asked, the second crew member hesitated "that's what I thought" Ratchet stated and a smile ran up his face "ok here is what is going to happen even know you were in the right of way for striking him and you were in the right of way for self-defense you both must be punished, I will not tolerate fighting on board the phoenix, (the smile got wider on ratchets face) you two will be stuck together for the rest of the day" ratchet left them on the floor of the bridge stuck together. Ratchet hit a button on his command chair and a holo screen appeared In front of him, words went across the screen "calling supply depot" the supply depot manager picked up "are all of the supplies tied down corporal" Ratchet asked "yes commander everything is good on my part you should be able to take off now" the corporal replied Ratchet hit another button on his command chair to engage the loud speakers throughout the phoenix ready for departure brace for warp as ratchet closed the com link to the speakers the whole ship began to shake as it engaged warp mode.

**(Two days later)**

** "**Brace for warp exit approaching earth" Ratchets voice was heard over the speakers, then the ship began to shake from exiting a warp tunnel and Ratchets voice came over the speakers again "prepare the drop ships for takeoff, and prep Aphelion as well I will be down shortly" ratchet got up from his command chair and walked down to his two crew members who were still stuck together on the floor for resuming their fight while they were stuck together ratchet pulled out his weapon that he used on them and reversed the effects with it they came apart "now hug and make up" Ratchet commanded "you've got to be kidding me" both crew members said simultaneously "if you are going to act like children I'm going to treat you like children, do it or spend the night in the brig together" both of the crew members hugged each other and apologized and ratchet snapped a picture of the embrace " oh common commander that's a little harsh don't you think" Ratchet turned around to see his wing man wraith standing in the doorway of the bridge he was a tall cazar with black fur and white spots above his eyes he was an ace pilot in the air and an expert sniper on the ground "not at all wraith, they need to know who is in charge around here, and I think the rest of the crew would get a kick out of this" ratchet said with a wide grin on his face please commander don't show the rest of the crew we learned our lesson" the two crew members pleaded "too late I just sent it to everyone's holo mail" the two crew members hung their heads in shame.

Ratchet exited the bridge with wraith and the two crewmen to prepare for contact with earth. "Wraith get your fighter prepped we will go first followed by the drop ships. (You two ratchet looked at the crewmen) take the first transport ready to leave". All three of ratchets crewman riding the tram saluted simultaneously. The tram stopped and the two crewmen ran straight for the first fueled drop ship they spotted. Ratchet and Wraith walked with each other Wraith had the second highest rank on the phoenix under Ratchet at colonel, and he had just as much authority on board as ratchet too, he was in fact second in command, if anything ever happened to ratchet Wraith would take over command of the phoenix, and he was the only one who Ratchet trusted enough to do the job, he had saved Ratchets life many times in space battles and on the ground, they were so close that both of them thought of each other as brothers. "Let's go, this is going to be a piece of cake, we will be back before dinner time" Wraith headed for his fighter and ratchet did the same. "Aphelion, we have a mission did you get the details" Ratchet asked "yes ratchet I got the details when you uploaded them into my hard drive" Aphelion replied "I did, sorry I have been distracted lately, I proposed to Sasha and she said yes!" Ratchet replied "congratulations Ratchet" Aphelion cheered "thanks Aphelion" let's get going Aphelion's engines roared along with Wraiths who was right next to them and they headed down to earth.


	6. three resons to stay alive

**I do not own ratchet and clank (I wish I did) this is for entertainment purposes only**

"Entering atmosphere now" Aphelion stated, then flames consumed ratchets whole ship as it made its way through earth's atmosphere " Wrath how is your ship holding up, this planet's atmosphere is pretty dense" Ratchet asked over the com to his wingman "don't worry about it Ratchet black-wing is holding tight, how's aphelion holding up" Wraith replied over the com " she's holding up" "twenty seconds until we are through" aphelion stated when suddenly flack started exploding in the air all around the ships. "Wraith we can't stay airborne with this many rounds hitting around us", Ratchets heart sunk in his chest and he watched in horror as his wingman took a direct hit from the flack, his ships wing came off and he started plummeting towards earth's surface "Wraith!, Wraith can you hear me!" ratchet screamed through the com but no answer came back "drop teams this just became a search and rescue mission we are not leaving Wraith down there, drop team one you are coming with me, there is too much flack to approach any farther with our ships, prepare for halo jump!" ratchet barked over the com "aphelion pop your canopy" "Ratchet I advise against this, your odds of surviving are very slim" aphelion stated with concern in her voice "just do it" Ratchet barked out with anger and concern for his best friend "ok, don't say I didn't warn you" aphelion stated, the canopy popped open "aphelion get out of range from this flack as soon as I jump" aphelion didn't answer it was clear that she was angry at ratchet for yelling at her Ratchet shook his head and climbed out to the side of his ships wing and turned around "I'm sorry aphelion" then he fell backwards off the wing and plummeted to the surface of earth, as soon as ratchet jumped out the drop team one jumped as well.

Ratchet ignited his hover boots at a safe distance from the ground to break his fall and the drop team came in shortly after ratchet, they landed in the middle of the woods and regrouped, "Wraith went down a mile to the north west, set your weapons to kill, let's move!" ratchet pulled out his constructo pistol in his right hand and he had his cryo mine glove on the other **(fifteen minutes later)**

ratchet and his squad arrived at the black wings crash site only to find that Wraith is being pulled out of his ship by the humans, ratchet used a series of hand movements to command his squad to move along the tree line to create a cross fire, he sent half of his squad to the right and half to the left with a simple closed fist he ordered the whole squad to open fire as they started shooting ratchet busted out of the trees and headed straight for his unconscious friend in a zigzag pattern to avoid enemy gunfire, Ratchet pulled up his constructo pistol and shot three humans in the head, he had cranium seeking ammo loaded in his pistol which after fired would direct itself strait for the enemy's head, Ratchet got to Wraith and through his arm over his shoulder and started dragging him back to the tree line, there was so much adrenalin running through Ratchets body that he didn't even notice getting shot several times until he made it back and collapsed face down on the ground "commander!, the commander is down call for an assault drop ship one of the squad members called out before laying down suppression fire on the humans giving another soldier time to drag Ratchet and Wraith into cover ratchet was lying in a puddle of his own crimson blood fading in and out of consciousness. The last thing ratchet remembered before his vision went black was the two crewmen that he had punished on the phoenix carrying him and Wraith onto a drop ship

**(Three days later)**

Ratchet woke up in the med bay of the phoenix, for what he could see his crew didn't fare too well during the battle all seventy beds in the med bay were occupied, "what the hell happened" ratchet thought out loud "you got shot ten times" the doctor bot replied while tending to another wounded soldier right next to Ratchet "ten!" ratchet yelled "yes ten" the doctor replied again " you know you went into cardiac arrest three times many of us were doubtful that you would survive, I followed protocol and contacted your next of kin just in case you didn't make it but I could not find any, so I contacted Mayer Sasha". "When did you contact her!" Ratchet demanded "exactly one hour nine minutes and twenty eight point four seconds ago" the doc bot responded, a info bot flew through the doors to the med bay and came up to ratchet he hit the play button on it and it popped open revealing a holo screen " I really hope you are awake now ratchet, after getting the news about you my daughter went into labor from the shock you caused her, if anything happens to her your ass is being put in front of a firing squad regardless if you are awake yet or not!" the president shouted after hearing about Sasha ratchet got out of the bed and went for the bridge completely ignoring the doc bots protests. Ratchet grabbed the top part of his armor on his way out of med bay he was in shock when he noticed the ten holes in the back of his armor "wow he wasn't lying I did get shot ten times how'd I even survive this" ratchet thought to himself, after staring at his armor ratchet shook the thought away and put his armor back on and then he proceeded to the bridge.

Ratchets mind was racing the whole way to the bridge, this is the first time in a long time that he had felt fear, he was afraid for Sasha not making it through labor, he was also afraid for his child being born a week and a half early. The second the tram opened up ratchet moved as fast as he could to the bridge fighting against the pain in his back, the wounds on his back were in a lot of pain, nanotech only heals the wounds to the point where you will not die from them, if you get wounded this badly your body still needs a healing period for you to fully heal and ratchets healing period was just beginning.

Ratchet limped into the bridge where he saw Wraith sitting in the command chair "I see you kept my seat warm for me" ratchet said sarcastically Wraith turned around to see the man who he owed his life to limping into the bridge "it's good to see you up and around ratchet" Wraith replied and gave ratchet a bro hug in which ratchet cringed from the pain in his back "if you aren't healed yet what the hell are you doing out of med bay" Wraith asked "Sasha is in labor a week and a half early, when all of the wounded are healed enough send that doc bot to the scrap heap" ratchet ordered with a dark tone in his voice "why what did it do?" wraith asked "it called Sasha and she went into labor" wraith stood there speechless, ratchet walked to his command chair and sat down, he pressed a few buttons and the speakers went online "everybody brace for warp, were going home" the phoenix shook like it never had before, ratchet put the warp engines into overdrive it would take one tenth of the time to get back

**(4.8 hours later) **

The phoenix arrived at the marcaidia space station; the warp drive engines were pretty much junk now from the abuse ratchet put them through and would need to be replaced. Ratchet went straight for the phoenix's hanger to get into aphelion; he wasn't going to wait another hour making his way through the massive space station to get onto a transport. Ratchet made his way there and prepped aphelion for launch "let's go aphelion Sasha is in labor" ratchet stated "congratulations ratchet you are going to be a father" aphelion cheered "I don't know aphelion, it's a week and a half early so we need to get going "ratchet replied with fear in his voice "ok ratchet lets go than" aphelion replied with concern in her voice aphelion's engines hummed to life, ratchet got into the cockpit he shrieked in pain as he pulled himself up, he sat in the pilot seat and let aphelion fly down because he was in too much pain to fly.

Aphelion set down next to the hospital, ratchet got out and limped as fast as he could into the hospital reception area, and he walked up to the main desk "I'm here for Sasha phyronix" the desk nurse just looked at him "I'm the father" ratchet said with an agitated tone the nurse buzzed the door open "room 4 straight down the hall" the nurse said, ratchet limped down the hall until he found the room and walked in, he saw Sasha holding three bundles "oh my, triplets" ratchet said with a very happy voice Sasha looked in shock to see her beat up fiancé standing in her room holding himself up on the arm of a chair "ratchet" Sasha said with a hoarse voice from screaming for the last two hours and a tear dropping from her eye ratchet drug the chair over to the side of the hospital bed and sat down in it with a grunt, yea Sasha, it's me, I told you nothing would stop me from being with you when our child was born (ratchet looked at the three bundles) ahem children" ratchet said with a happy but pain filled voice "I just heard about the news and I went into a panic attack then into labor, I thought you were dead ratchet don't ever do that again" well I would be dead if anything happened to you, your father would have made sure of that" ratchet stated with seriousness "what do you mean" "your father sent me a infobot saying you went into labor and if anything happened to you I would be eating lead at sun rise " ratchet stated "but enough about us have you thought of any names for our three bundles of joy here" ratchet asked "I have thought of two so far how does Ryan and Samantha sound" Sasha asked "they sound great sash" ratchet agreed with the two names, he then picked up the third child that looked almost identical to ratchet, the only differences were that he had black stripes instead of ratchets brown ones , he also had face markings, "and what do we call you" ratchet asked as he held up the child , ratchet looked over to Sasha "how about kaden, after my father" ratchet asked, "that sounds great hotshot" Sasha replied with a smile

* * *

**well this took me all night, I hope everyone liked it its now 6:30 AM so im going to bed, leave me some reviews i dont know what i can improve on unless someone tells me. **

**see yall later (Evil Ratchet Out!) **


	7. starting anew

**I do not own ratchet and clank (I wish I did) this is for entertainment purposes only **

**(The next day)** Sasha got cleared to leave the hospital, Ratchet and Sasha both had to be taken to aphelion by way of hover chair because of hospital procedure with Sasha, Ratchet on the other hand couldn't walk because of his wounds, and sleeping in a hard hospital chair all night didn't help. "Are you ok to fly Ratchet?" Sasha asked out of concern "no but aphelion can take us home" ratchet replied. Two nurses pushed Ratchet and Sasha to aphelion and helped them into their ship" you two take care now, and Mayor phyronix make sure the Ratchet stays in bed for at least a week, his wounds need time to heal, I'm surprised he hasn't tore them open already" one of the nurses said out of concern for ratchet "I will be fine, but thanks" ratchet said with a pain filled expression on his face. "Ok aphelion, can you take us home now" Ratchet asked, aphelion's engines hummed to life and then they shot out of the parking area of the hospital.

**(Five minutes later)** Ratchet and Sasha were mesmerized by their three children Ryan, Samantha and Kaden the whole way home. Ryan has brown fur with red stripes, and he looks more like a lombax but you can tell that he also has some cazar in him as well, Samantha is a spitting image of her mother, she has dark brown fur and the same face markings as her mother, but her tail is has brown and black stripes with a tail tuft like a lombax, and kaden looked just like Ratchet. "Approaching destination" Aphelion stated, ratchet leaned over and put a long kiss on Sasha "I told you that you would get the other half of that when I got back" Ratchet smiled and Sasha smiled back. Ratchet hissed in pain as aphelion landed, ratchet and Sasha carried their kids into the house while helping each other walk, they walked into the nursery and noticed that they only bought one crib "well I guess you guys are going to share until we get two more" ratchet said while looking at his kids "Sasha our kids aren't going to grow up without a father, I'm resigning from the military, this last mission put the fear of god into me, I don't want them to grow up like I did" ratchet stated with a very serious tone "are you sure ratchet, you might not be able to get back in if you want to, I had to beg my father to let you back in this time, that might not be possible next time, but if you are serious, I will back your decision one hundred percent" Sasha stated "oh I'm serious Sasha, it would be selfish of me if I stayed in, I'm resigning whenever these wounds heal up" Ratchet stated, ratchet set Kaden into the crib and Sasha did the same with Ryan and Samantha. "I need some rest, are you coming Sasha, you look pretty beat" Ratchet asked "I look beat, you should see yourself, besides you aren't laying in our bed until you get cleaned up, you still have dry blood matted up in your fur, wait a second, take off your armor" Sasha asked and ratchet did as he was told cringing as he removed his upper body armor, " you ripped open your wounds, go to the bathroom and start running water I will get some nanotech" ratchet made his way to the bathroom and turned on the bath water, he then proceeded to remove his lower armor, ratchet sat on the side of the tub in his boxers waiting for Sasha, he felt blood start running down his back " Sasha hurry up I'm bleeding in here!" ratchet yelled, Sasha came running into the bathroom with a rag and a couple of nanotech orbs " I can't reach back there you are going to have to clean my wounds for me, sorry sash" ratchet said, Sasha ran the rag under the water and started cleaning ratchets wounds, ratchet yelped when the warm rag touched his back, Sasha finished up with cleaning the wounds on ratchets back, she then crushed a orb of nanotech in her hands, releasing the blue healing liquid and she rubbed it on ratchets back, ratchet yelped in pain as the nanotech seeped into his wounds leaving behind a stinging sensation, Sasha crushed the other nanotech orb and healed the rest of his wounds, she then dabbed his back dry with a towel after the bleeding stopped, "ok hotshot let me help you to bed" Sasha said and held her hand out, ratchet took her hand and proceeded down the hall to the bedroom and they went to sleep.

** (One week later) **

Ratchet was finally healed enough to resign from the military, but he had one thing to do before that happened, ratchet walked over to aphelion and climbed in, "aphelion take me up to the phoenix, there is something I have to do before meeting with the president" ratchet said "ok ratchet lets go" aphelion's engines hummed to life and blasted off to the phoenix, (fifteen minutes later) aphelion docked in the hanger of the phoenix, ratchet climbed out of the cockpit and made his way to the bridge, when he arrived he saw wraith standing by the window watching out into space, It gets lonely up here, believe me I know" ratchet said with a sympathetic tone in his voice, wraith turned around and replied "I enjoy it up here actually, I don't have any family so in a way the crew is my family" "well-spoken wraith, that's why I am here, I'm a dad now, I don't want to risk another mission like that last one, Sasha and the kids would be crushed, so I'm here to resign from duty, I have official documents you are to relive me of command, it reads colonel Julius (Wraith)donnar is here by appointed as the commander of the starship phoenix and promoted to the rank of Brigadier General effective immediately "Ratchet said, then they both saluted each other "thank you ratchet, I will do the best I can to hold the honor that you brought to this ship and its crew" Wraith said "there are two more people I need to meet with privates Wolfgar and O'Reiley Wraith went to the command chair and pushed a button bringing the PA system online "Privates wolfgar and O'Reiley report to the bridge immediately" a few minutes passed then the door to the bridge opened and the two privates walked in and saluted ratchet, "I am no longer your commander Wraith is, I have official documents promoting the both of you to the rank of private first class for outstanding soldiering, and a personal thank you for saving my ass on earth" ratchet shook their hands and handed over their papers and their new ranks, and on a side note I was just fucking with you when I said I sent that pic to the whole crew, it's been an honor to serve with all of you, goodbye" after that ratchet saluted and walked out to the hanger and took aphelion home to start his new life.

* * *

**ok i know this chapter is a little boring but i had to make a, i guess you could say a leading up to chapter, i promise the next chapter will be more serious and more interesting kaden,ryan and samantha will be makeing their first true appearence. so long (Evil Ratchet Out!)**


	8. three kids and a wedding

**I do not own ratchet and clank (I wish I did) this is for entertainment purposes only**

Ratchet made his way back to marcaidia "approaching destination" aphelion said, "ok I know this is not going to go over well, but I have to tell the president I am going to marry his daughter" ratchet said

**(Five minutes later) **

Ratchet arrived at the presidential compound, he climbed out of aphelion and started for the front door, ratchet rang the bell "oh look it's the parasite who got my daughter pregnant, and you didn't even have the dignity to ask her to marry you" the president with a very pissed off tone "that is why I came here MR. president, now can I come in so we can have this conversation face to face" Ratchet asked trying his best to keep calm, there is a thin line between ratchet and the president being able to keep calm with one another. The door bussed open and ratchet entered and walked to the president's office and knocked on his door, the president opened the door and let ratchet in, "what is it that you want to talk about ratchet, is it about how much of a delinquent you are" the president asked, he clearly didn't want anything to do with ratchet right now, " I asked her to marry me, but I didn't want to go along with the wedding without at least telling you, I also resigned from the military to take care of Sasha and the kids, and I promise I will stop at nothing to keep Sasha and the kids happy, I know you don't like me to begin with, but I love your daughter sir, and I want to spend the rest of my life with her, and with or without your blessing sir, I am going to marry Sasha" ratchet stated with all seriousness and the president calmed down a little, " ratchet I do not like you" the president stated bluntly, " but I am going to give you the benefit of the doubt, have a seat" the president said, he clearly changed his attitude after ratchet spoke, " would you like a drink" the president asked, " whiskey, the strongest you have" ratchet replied, the president dug through his private liquor cabinet and pulled out a bottle of rum and a bottle of venom whiskey that was outlawed because it had the alcohol volume equivalent to that of moonshine, he then poured ratchet a glass of it, and he poured himself a glass of rum, he took ratchet his glass and sat in the chair next to him " I want to know everything about how you feel for my daughter, and I want to know how you plan on making money to take care of her and the kids" the president said, ratchet took a sip of his whiskey " when I look at Sasha I feel like the luckiest man in the galaxy, we share a bond that cannot be broken, if it came down to it I would give my life for her, as for money I have every bolt I have ever made during my hero days stashed on velden, added up it would come to a number in the twenty million range" ratchet explained and took another sip of his whiskey feeling the effects already "if this is how you truly feel for my daughter, you have my blessing, talking with you made me realize that you do truly love my daughter and would do anything for her, and you have my apologies for the way I have treated you in the past, you can't be too careful when dealing with boyfriends, you will understand when your daughter gets older, now go and be a good husband for my daughter" the president said, he and ratchet stood up and shook hands, ratchet downed the rest of his whiskey and walked to the door of the president's office and turned around " thanks for the drink sir" ratchet said " no problem watch yourself though that whiskey is the strongest you can get your hands on it was actually outlawed on this planet because of its potency" the president replied "don't worry sir I'll have aphelion fly me home" ratchet said slurring his words a bit, the president chuckled a bit as ratchet staggered out and made his way for aphelion, ratchet climbed into the cockpit and told aphelion to fly him home

** (Five minutes later)** "Approaching destination" aphelion stated, they landed at ratchets house, Ratchet fell on his face climbing out of aphelion, he pushed himself up and made his way to his house and through the door, Sasha was standing there watching him stagger and she was chuckling as he tried to stand without falling " the meeting with my dad went that bad huh" Sasha asked and ratchet stood there trying to pose himself " it went pretty well actually" ratchet replied to the best of his capabilities, ratchet was not a heavy drinker, he didn't think that the president had anything that strong, "then why are you drunk" Sasha pressed " your father gave me some whisky called venom" Sasha gasped "venom, that is the strongest whiskey in the galaxy" "it's my fault, I asked for the strongest he had but I didn't think your father would have something this potent, he did give his blessing to marry you though" ratchet said "how did you manage to get him to do that" Sasha asked I told him how much I love you, and of course me being rich didn't hurt" ratchet explained, Sasha knew about ratchets money on velden, he had told her when he first started dating her after leaving the Polaris galaxy years ago. "I will set things up for the wedding you go and get some rest and sober up, we are having the wedding tomorrow, so I want you to be at your best" Sasha said rolling her eyes as ratchet through up in the garbage can he was standing next to. "sorry honey, you probably didn't want to see that" ratchet said feeling guilty for being as drunk as he was "how much did you drink ratchet" Sasha asked "only one glass" ratchet replied with a half-smile "ok go to bed softy, I will bring in the garbage can for you" Sasha said, ratchet staggered down the hallway and into his bedroom, he sat on the bed trying but not succeeding in taking his armor off, Sasha walked in to see ratchet struggling to take his armor off, so she dropped the garbage can next to him and helped him out, after the armor was off ratchet thanked Sasha and went to sleep

**(The next day) **

Ratchet woke up with a throbbing headache but he fought through it, he made his way to the kitchen and chugged some water, he then looked up at the clock and noticed it was one o clock in the afternoon, "oh shit the wedding!" ratchet yelled, he ran back to his bedroom and got dressed in his tuxedo, he then ran to the garage and got into aphelion "aphelion take me to the wedding and fast, I don't want to be late for this" ratchet yelled, aphelion's engines hummed to life and they blasted out of the garage leaving burn marks on the steel wall behind aphelion, they made it to the wedding , it was beautiful everything was perfect ratchet went on aphelion's radio and called an old friend "I hope he is not too busy" ratchet thought to himself the radio picked up "ratchet?" a metallic voice asked "yea little buddy it's me, are you busy at the moment" ratchet asked "no not at the moment, is there something wrong?" the metallic voice asked "no everything is great! Me and Sasha are getting married, I was wondering if you wanted to come to the ceremony" ratchet asked "that is great ratchet! I will get there as soon as I charge the teleported I had installed" the metallic voice replied " I'm looking forward to seeing you again clank" ratchet said "me to ratchet" replied clank, ratchet set aphelion down and made his way to the alter, ratchet stood there for a few minutes looking at all of his friends and acquaintances, among them were Talwyn, cronk, zepher, quark, and the smuggler who was fighting with his parrot about the merchandise they lost on their last job, when suddenly a blue light appeared and clank materialized next to ratchet, ratchet hugged his friend who he hasn't seen in the past few years , getting a lot of chuckles from the crowd, but he didn't care about that, he was just happy that he got to see his friend again, "it's good to see you buddy, it's been a while since, never mind let's not dwell on the past, have a blast buddy, I will see you after the ceremony" ratchet said, clank went to sit in the chair next to talwyn and they started to mingle, Sasha started walking down the isle with her father, they made it to the alter and Sasha stood next to ratchet, she was wearing a beautiful wedding dress that complimented her curves perfectly, Ratchet had to pick his jaw off of the floor when he saw her then the priest started to speak " ratchet, do you take Sasha phyronix to love and keep safe now and forever" the priest asked " I do, now and forever" "Sasha phyronix do you take ratchet to love and keep safe now and forever" "I do, now and forever" "present rings" ratchet whistled loudly, and the smugglers parrot flew over and dropped the rings in Ratchet's and Sasha's hands " you owe me lombax awwk" the parrot squawked and ratchet chuckled, they put the rings on each other's fingers "you may now kiss the bride" the priest said ratchet didn't waste any time after hearing that, ratchet kissed Sasha and Sasha threw the bouquet and there was a big fight as quark was the one who caught it "I won, what kind of a prize do I get" quark said completely oblivious to the whole concept of bouquet throwing at a wedding, ratchet rolled his eyes, "oh I forgot I got you pregnant before we were married so I going to do something that I read was pretty popular on other planets" ratchet said, he then grabbed his weapon selected and selected his R.Y.N.O. IV, it materialized in his hands, he pointed it up in the air and let loose a flurry of rockets into the sky which exploded into black clouds of smoke above them. "It's called a shotgun wedding, but I didn't bring a shotgun so this was the next best thing" ratchet stated, ratchet got caught up with clank, clank had to go back to the clock when he got a transmission from Sigmund saying he was needed, the newlyweds went home after a while and started packing to move to velden where they could settle down and live the quiet life.

**(Five years later)**

It was a very dark night in ratchets house on velden, little feet could barely be heard moving stealthy through the house, " Ryan give me a hand here" kaden whispered Ryan moved over to kaden who was trying to hack the door to ratchets bedroom without setting off the alarm, kaden was the adventurous type, always getting into something he shouldn't be, he was good with his hands, and he was very bright, he made a version of the swingshot at age four, and he made his very own hoverboots at age five, "ok step aside, let the master handle this" Ryan said with a smirk on his face, Ryan was also very intelligent he was the thinker of the trio, he came up with all of their plans, and even at the age of five he rivaled his father in hacking, he took out a screw driver and popped the doors control panel off "ok what do we have here" he motioned to Samantha or as she preferred Sam Samantha was smart but not as smart as kaden and Ryan but she was very agile, she is also a perfectionist, she was the fast mover of the trio when she did something she did it right the first time and she did it fast "give me your wire cutters Sam" Ryan ordered, Samantha dug through her tool belt and pulled out a set of wire cutters and handed them over to Ryan. "Thank you" Ryan said, he reached into the compartment and cut one of the wires that engaged the doors automatic open function, "the doors dead" Ryan whispered with a grin on his face, kaden was the first on the door pulling it up just enough for them to fit through, kaden looked at Sam and motioned at her Omni wrench, she handed it to him and he sued it to prop open the door "Let's go" kaden whispered, the trio went under the door and into their parents' bedroom, they snuck over to ratchets side of the bed and slowly opened ratchets cupboard to pull what was stashed in it, they snuck back to the door when suddenly they hear a voice "not so fast kids" ratchets voice stopped them in their tracks, the light turned on and Ratchet and Sasha were sitting up in bed "come here" ratchet ordered, the trio walked over to ratchet and gave him what they had stolen "you're not mad are you dad" kaden asked "you dodged the alarm system in the house, hacked my door and stole my cookies of course I'm mad" the trio hung their heads in shame "but I am also very proud of the three of you, you used teamwork, and you used your skills, heck I didn't even know you were in my room until I heard my cupboard close" ratchet stated, Sasha rolled her eyes " why do you always have to be the good guy" Sasha said with a smile "because I am so good at it, and you are the best when it comes to discipline, and I'm probably the worst "ratchet said with a chuckle, "so I'm the big bad wolf" Sasha said with sarcasm and a half smile "ok the three of you are grounded" the trio tried to fight the urge to say something smart but failed "I can take any grounding" kaden said " I meant grounded literally no hover-booting for a week" Sasha said "ouch, that's a rough one" said ratchet "watch it buster or I will ground you too" ratchet zipped his mouth shut because he knew she would, the trio was sent back to their room and went to sleep, after the kids settled down ratchet looked over to Sasha and said "this is going to be a rough few years, five years old and they already know how to hack the most advanced door lock system ever made" you just wait until they are teenagers you think this is bad you will go nuts when they go through the prank phase, with their ingenuity anything can be possible" Sasha said, and with that the two of them went to sleep


	9. Just like their father

**I do not own ratchet and clank (I wish I did) this is for entertainment purposes only **

**(Two earth years after the phoenix arrived)**

"what were those things, why did they come to our planet, " the earths president Victoris asked his lead scientist "Mr. president, they didn't seem to be aggressive until we fired upon them, I think that they may have come just to contact us peacefully, as to what they are, my hypothesis is that they are a very advanced race, judging by the weapons that they wielded, and the downed space craft that we acquired" the lead scientist James Thompson explained " well they attacked the wrong planet, how far have you come on the project of reverse engineering that craft" the president asked " well we have been working on it for two years now, we hit a few problems but the project should be finished in five months' time, and we should have a space craft capable of intergalactic travel" Thompson replied "good we are ahead of schedule then" the president said with a sinister grin on his face "I will find them and exterminate them, for I am Victoris, conqueror" the president said with a evil laugh "when the project is finished start mass production, I want to have an armada to destroy those bastards"

**(Velden)**

"Today is your first day of school, remember to help each other out, school can be scary on your first time, but don't be afraid, me and your mother are just a holo call away" ratchet said to his three kids while taking them to school in his hover car. They arrived at the school building and ratchet walked them to the front doors and greeted the teacher who was waiting for them" I will take it from here ratchet" the teacher said "ok, hey you guys stay out of trouble" kaden looked back with a grin "yea I'm talking to you too kaden" ratchet said. Ratchet left the school and made his way back home, he was kind of worried about his kids first day of school, as mischievous as they were he wouldn't be surprised in getting a phone call by the school on their first day, ratchet also worried about them getting picked on, just because two of them look like full blooded Lombax's "I remember the abuse I went through in school just because I was a lombax, I Shure hope kids aren't as cruel as they were back then" Ratchet thought to himself. Ratchet arrived at his house and he saw Sasha standing there talking on the holo-phone, "Sorry Ratchet that was the school, we need to go meet with the principle" Sasha stated

**(School, right after ratchet left)**

The trio walked along side of the teacher to their classroom, the trio were getting dirty looks from all of the other kids that they walked by in the hall " I have a bad feeling about this" kaden said to his siblings who just shook their heads acknowledging what kaden was talking about "ok here it is just go in and take a seat, your teacher is running a little late, he will be here soon though" the teacher said, the trio walked into the classroom and sat in the three vacant desks next to each other, a few minutes later a large kid walked over to them "hey look two Lombax's, I thought your kind was extinct, I'm going to enjoy this" the bully said and grabbed Ryan and tossed him onto the floor and started beating him up " hey, stop it, or else!" kaden warned, the bully got off of Ryan and started for kaden, kaden was ready for this however, he jumped out of his seat and pulled his fists up and faked a punch to the head and while the bully went to cover his face kaden kicked him right in the balls with all of his force, the bully fell to the ground and kaden got on top of him and started throwing punches to his face kaden ended up breaking the bully's nose and crimson blood ran all over the bully's face, chest and all over the floor. The teacher walked in to see Ryan hurt on the floor and kaden wailing on the bully's face, the teacher ran over to the fight and pulled kaden off of the bully Samantha got out of her desk to help Ryan up, she kicked the bully in the head as she walked past him and pulled Ryan up. After the trio calmed down they were sent to the principal's office, they explained themselves but the principle didn't want to hear it "I am going to call your parents, and you are going to be suspended for a week, I expected the children of a hero to be a little more behaved" the principle said "the dirt bag was beating on out brother what do you expect us to do" kaden and Samantha both barked out simultaneously the principle looked over at Ryan who was holding a blood stained rag to a cut on his face, "ok since it's your first day and I have a lot of respect for your father I will be easy on you, your suspension will be for three days, and I will leave the rest to your parents" the principle called and Sasha picked up "Mrs. Phyronix this is the velden elementary schools principle, we have had a few issues and I need you and ratchet to come in" the principle stated "ok we will be over as soon as my husband gets back, oh he is here now we will see you in a few minutes" Sasha stated before ending the call.

Ratchet and Sasha got into the hover car and made their way to the school, when they arrived Sasha followed ratchet because he knew the school from when he went here as a child, they knocked on the principles door and walked in "hey Mr. Sunshine" ratchet said to his old teacher with friendly sarcasm "same old ratchet" the principle replied " I called you here because all three of your kids participated In a fight" ratchet glared over to his kids who hung their heads to break eye contact, "well what happened" ratchet asked his old teacher, "I have heard both sides of the story and both sides were completely different, the kid that they beat up said that they just walked over to him and started beating on him, while your kids said that Ryan was getting beat up by a bully, and they stuck up for their brother" the principle said, ratchet looked at his kids with a different expression that could only be read as a proud father "ok I will make sure that they are punished accordingly" ratchet lied, he then pulled his kids out of the office and they went home.

"you know, I am really proud of you two for sticking up for your brother" ratchet stated, Sasha gave an approving look at them also, "however I still need to punish you for fighting, but since I am proud of what you did it will be an easy punishment, spend the rest of the day in your room" ratchet said, they made their way home and the trio went to their room, the room had three beds a work bench and a computer, Samantha went on her computer, kaden went over to his work bench and started working on one of his inventions Ryan went to sleep because he had too much of a headache to do anything productive, and with that the trio spent the rest of the day doing what they wanted in their room because Ratchet only told them to go into their room, he didn't say anything about enjoying themselves.

* * *

i hope you liked the chapter, Victoris means conqueror in Latin so i thought it would be a good name for earths leader, leave me some reviews to let me know if you like the story and to let me know what i can improve on thank you see yall later (Evil Ratchet Out!)


	10. the beginning of the end

**I do not own ratchet and clank (I wish I did) this is for entertainment purposes only**

**(Velden one year later)**

Ratchet was making breakfast for his family when suddenly he heard a knock on his door "can you get that Sash" ratchet yelled into the living room where Sasha and the kids were watching the holovision, she groaned from the disturbance (knock, knock) "Yea I'm coming" Sasha yelled as she got herself off of the couch and walked towards the door, to Sasha's surprise she opened the door to meet a government agent from metropolis, "hey kids go to your room for a bit" Sasha said looking over her shoulder to her kids , "what seems to be the problem sir" Sasha asked sheepishly, because when a government agent knocks on your door, it never means something good, "I need to speak with you and ratchet, about his last operation, may I come in" the agent asked "yea sure" the agent walked in " ratchet, breakfast can wait, something important just came up" Sasha said, ratchet turned around to see what Sasha was talking about, only to be greeted by the agent, "what is this about" ratchet asked "do you remember operation earth?" the agent asked "yes, I almost died on that op, how can I ever forget" ratchet said with a grim look plastered on his face from remembering that day, it was one of if not the worst days of his life, he lost many soldiers, and he had lost a piece of himself. "Can we speak somewhere a little more private" the agent asked motioning towards the kids peeking through their door. "Yea right this way" ratchet said, they walked into ratchets garage, ratchet started punching in codes on his console. His work bench slid out from the wall revealing a set of steps going down into his private work room beneath the garage, they walked down and the agent and Sasha both gasped at the sight of the giant subterranean underbelly of their house, Sasha had never been down there before "so when were you going to tell me about the giant workshop under our house" Sasha asked "whenever you showed an interest in science and mechanics" ratchet said sarcastically "ok what I am going to tell you must never le…" the agent paused " don't worry I sweep this place for bugs every week" ratchet said and the agent started talking again "anything I say must stay between us" the agent said, ratchet and Sasha nodded " there is a meeting that the two of you are required to go to, it is about Earth, our scouts have confirmed that the humans have successfully reverse engineered your wingman's star fighter" the agent said "so what does this have to do with us" ratchet asked " I do not have the clearance to disclose that information, you will find out when you attend the meeting" the agent replied. This was starting to look bad for ratchet and Sasha, they left marcaidia to get away from politics, and to start a family and live the quiet life. "and what if we refuse" ratchet stated bluntly "they said you would say that, that's why I am here, I am to make you come, if you like it or not, so if you are done being stubborn lombax go pack your family and get ready to leave" the agent stated with a disrespectful tone, ratchet did not like being disrespected, but he could deal with that, but when someone disrespects his family, in their house of all places, he was not going to have that, ratchets hand got tight around the handle of his wrench connected to his belt, Sasha grabbed his arm and shook her head disapproving "if you put him down the whole government will come after us, we don't have a choice" Sasha said, ratchets hand loosened around his wrench only to go flying through a mirrored medicine cabinet hanging on the wall, ratchet pulled his blood covered hand out of the shattered medicine cabinet and walked back up the stairs to his garage, Sasha gasped watching ratchet behave in a way she had never seen "look what you have done, I don't trust you down here, we will finish this discussion up there, after I calm him down" Sasha stated with a burning anger in her voice "fine just pack your things, I will wait outside, and don't think about skipping out on me" the agent said "don't worry about that, you see unlike the government, we are honest people, yea I know you are thinking I was in the government so I am contradicting myself, that is why I got out before I could become a self-indulgent liar" Sasha said, with that she walked up the stairs and the agent followed. Ratchet was sitting on aphelion's wing picking glass out of his hand when Sasha walked up. "Are you ok ratchet" Sasha asked with a hint of concern on her voice "yea I am fine Sasha, I'm sorry you had to see that, can you go and grab your sewing kit, there isn't any nanotech left" Ratchet said dreading what comes next.

Sasha made her way into the house and knocked on her kids door, it opened up and she was greeted by the three of them "pack up enough clothes for a week, we are going on a little trip" Sasha said with an poorly hidden agitated tone in her voice "ok mom, where are we going?" the kids asked, their curiosity kicking in, courtesy of their father, his lombax curiosity instincts are bred deep in them. "we are going to marcaidia, the place me and your father first met, and the place you were born, now pack up" Sasha said, with that she went straight for the sewing box she kept in her room and grabbed a suture kit that she kept in it, she took the kit to ratchet in the garage "damn this is going to hurt" ratchet stated while threading the needle, with one push he shoved the needle through his hand where he had been cut, he let out a loud yelp and repeated the process closing the large cut that ran down one of his fingers, the wound was now closed and he cleaned his fur to get rid of the blood that was matted up in it, "well I guess that's that, is agent asshole still here" ratchet said spatting the last words out as if they were a nasty taste in his mouth "yea he is still here, I know you don't like it, I don't either, but we have to go back to marcaidia" Sasha said still very angry at the agent for what had happened earlier. They went back into the house and packed their clothes up for the trip, Sasha walked out the front door where the agent was standing "we are ready, but you are going to help us carry our stuff" Sasha stated looking at the agent with a glare "um... no I am not" the agent said "well than you are going to have to drag us out of the house if you want us to go, if you think that is an easy thing to do, you obviously have never had a pissed off lombax swinging a large wrench at your head" Sasha stated with a half grin. The agent had a grim look on his face picturing that scene in his head "fine I will help you" the agent gave in noting that it would be less of a hassle to just help out "thank you" Sasha said

The agent helped them pack their things into aphelion's storage compartment, ratchet had modified aphelion with a back seat so that his kids can ride in her, "I will be following you the whole way there, let's go" the agent said, and with that he got into his star fighter, and Ratchet, Sasha and the kids got into aphelion and headed to marcaidia.

**(Marcaidia five hours later)**

They landed at the presidential compound and they were met by the new president, and it surprised ratchet to see who it was "Talwyn, you really climbed up the chain… you know you could have just called, you didn't have to sick the dogs on my family" ratchet said glaring at the agent " I am so sorry ratchet, this was too sensitive to be said over the holo phone, he didn't scare the kids did he" president Talwyn said "apology accepted, and my kids could have taken him with their hands tied behind their backs" ratchet replied he had taught his kids how to defend themselves, "I know I read up on all of the school fights they had been in over the last year" Talwyn said with a joking tone "hey they were all justified as self-defense" ratchet defended his children, not catching onto the joking tone in the presidents voice "anyway we need to talk, your kids can wait in the daycare" Talwyn said, with that they all walked into the compound, Talwyn took the kids to the daycare that was right next to the presidential office, after the kids were situated Talwyn, ratchet and Sasha made their way into the president's office "ok about this meeting, what is going on, what is this about operation earth" ratchet asked curiously "when your wingman Julius donnar code name wraith got shot down over earth you went down with a search party to find him correct" Talwyn asked trying to confirm the details, because all she had known about the mission was a statement written on a piece of paper. "yes that is correct" ratchet confirmed "after you found black wings crash site there were humans pulling Julius donnar out of the crash, you ordered your squad to open fire on the humans so that you could save your wingman, correct" "yes that is correct, this feels like an interrogation" ratchet stated after confirming " I am just getting all of the details ratchet… after that you took ten shots to the back all puncturing through your armor and your squad saved both you and Julius, correct" "yes correct" ratchet confirmed getting annoyed "ok I'm glad that business is taken care of, now to the matter at hand, ever since that op we have had done we have had scouts watching earth, it seems that they have reverse engineered your wingman's ship and they are right now as we speak building an armada, and by the looks of it, it is way larger than ours is" Talwyn said with worry on her voice "well I am sorry Talwyn I wish there is something I could do, but I have a family now, I don't want to put them in danger" ratchet replied " ratchet I know how you feel, but we need your help, you and Sasha, you two are the best two commanders that have ever commanded a star ship in the last fifty years, I will even promote you to admiral, the highest rank in our military" Talwyn pleaded desperately " I would take you up on that offer Talwyn, but what about my kids, I don't want their childhood to be on a military starship in the middle of a war" ratchet stated, he felt bad for not being able to help, but he had a family now, he didn't want this for them, it pained him to think this but he really did miss being up in the phoenix, "I'm sorry Talwyn, making us come here was in vain, they don't even know our location in space, I'm sure we have no real worry anyways, space is a big place and it would take the humans years before the they found us" ratchet finished that last sentence he and Sasha walked out to get their kids.

Ratchet, Sasha and the kids walked out of the presidential compound and got into aphelion to go back home, this time around activating her warp drive to knock three quarters of the time off of the trip. They made it back to velden and went back into the house the kids went to their room, Sasha and ratchet sat on the couch and talked about what had just transpired.

Kaden motioned to his siblings to help him set up his gadget he had been working on for the last year; it was a listening device that would command anything with a microphone up to fifty feet away to send a signal back to him in which he could hear conversations, Ryan ran the software while Sam kept watch kaden was doing his last touch on it air spraying his personal logo onto the devise, "software download accepted" Ryan whispered, kaden turned on the device on and hacked into the holo phone in the living room and they listened to their parents conversation. "Ratchet I think it was a good idea what safer place than the phoenix" came Sasha's voice "yea what if it got attacked, would it still be safe than" came Ratchets voice "what about what you said back at the presidential compound, you said that it would take them years before they would find us, they could be trained by an actual military training simulator on board the phoenix, they could learn to take care of themselves, you are just being stubborn, you and I both know that you want to get back out there, and I do too" Sasha's voice came "well it would take a long time for the humans to find us, the kids might even be adults by then, but are you serious about this decision Sash" came ratchets voice kaden looked at his siblings in disbelief "are they talking about taking us onto a military starship… that would be awesome" Ryan nodded, Sam was not too keen on the idea but where her brothers go she goes. "yes ratchet, I am serious" Sasha's voice silenced the kids and they started listening again "well how about we let the kids decide I don't want to make them do anything that they don't want to" Ratchets voice came "we will ask the in the morning, after a good night of rest" Sasha's voice came over the speaker and for a minute or two there was silence and then the trio heard their parents' bedroom door seal through the speakers. "I want to go" kaden said, he got a nod from Ryan, the brothers looked over at Sam "where you guys go I go" Sam said the trio did a three way fist bump "let's get to bed" kaden suggested "yea it's been a long day" replied Sam, and a nod from Ryan.

**(Victoris's office, two and a half years after operation earth)**

It has been two and a half earth years since operation earth, two and a half years on earth is the equivalent of five years in the Solana galaxy. Earths leader watched the construction of his armada in the rear of the Whitehouse "my plans for those aliens are beginning right now, I cannot wait to exterminate them, to conquer them, just as I have conquered earth, veni vidi vici I came, I saw, I conquered." Victoris quoted the words of Julius Caesar; victoris was a fan of Julius Caesar he read all about Caesars military tactics and how he conquered Italy, France, Belgium, Gaul and many other places, but victoris had beat even Caesar in areas conquered for he had conquered the whole planet, thus he got his name victoris, (conqueror) "with my armada almost finished, I will rain fire upon them" victoris thought to himself, with that victoris walked over to his desk and took hold of a bust of himself by the head, he folded it back to reveal a button underneath and pushed it, a trap door in front of his desk had opened up revealing a staircase that led to an elevator, victoris walked down into the elevator and rode it down to the Whitehouse's subterranean level "let us see if our guest has spoken yet" victoris thought to himself, he walked down a hallway that was at least a hundred years old made from old crumbling bricks, steel doors lined the hall on either side, victoris stopped at one of the doors he opened it and it lead to another hallway this one was much more modern the walls were made of reinforced steel and there were a few bullet resistant glass rooms, one of these rooms had a prisoner of war locked up In it the POW was a middle aged cazar that had been captured during operation earth, he was beaten and battered, dry blood covered his fur, he had been tortured for the last two and a half years and he hasn't spoken a word about the location of marcaidia. Victoris walked up to the guard positioned outside of the glass room "let me in" victoris ordered, the guard opened the door and followed victoris into the room "has he broken yet" victoris asked the guard "no sir" the guard said, this just angered victoris he spun around and grabbed the cazar by the throat and started choking him, "where is your planet!" victoris screamed, he let go of the cazar "go to hell" the cazar replied in the galactic standard tongue "perhaps you didn't hear me, where is your planet " victoris asked again in a calmer but still angered voice "like I said, go to hell" the cazar repeated, victoris turned to the guard "give me your knife" victoris ordered the guard pulled his combat knife from the sheath on his chest and handed it to victoris, it was a standard issue ka-bar marine fighting knife, "last chance before this gets bloody… again, where is your planet located" "get bent" was the cazars reply "very well" victoris replied, he walked up to the cazar man and shoved the knife through the side of his knee, the cazar screamed in agony as crimson blood ran down his leg, "where is your planet" victoris yelled while twisting the knife in the cazars leg, the cazar man said nothing, he just screamed in pain, victoris ripped the knife out of his leg "two and a half years and you haven't talked, you are not worth my precious time" victoris stated "then just end it, here and now" the cazar yelled out "oh I will" victoris stated with an evil grin appearing across his face, he stuck the knife's tip on the cazars stomach and put pressure on it, pushing the knife into the cazars stomach slowly, a centimeter at a time, until the knifes handle rested on the cazars gut, crimson blood covering the cazars lower torso and victoris's hand the dying words of the cazar were "commander ratchet will rip you apart" and with that the cazar drifted into eternal slumber.

* * *

**this is my longest chapter yet for this story, i hope i didn't drag it out too much, i think i did pretty good on it, leave me some reviews, i want to hear your opinions, well it is 6:25 AM so i am off to bed see yall later (Evil Ratchet Out!) **


	11. A new home

**I do not own ratchet and clank (I wish I did) this is for entertainment purposes only**

**(Velden the next day) **

The kids woke up and made their way into the living room where Ratchet and Sasha were waiting for them "hey guys come here, there is something we need to talk to you about" Ratchet said, the kids already knew what they were going to ask, they already made up their minds, the trio made their way to the couch where Ratchet and Sasha were sitting "what we are going to ask you is very important" Sasha said and she looked over to Ratchet who nodded "kaden, Ryan, Sam… me and your mother have been talking, you have heard the stories about me and your mother were in the galactic military right" Ratchet asked and the kids nodded. "when we went to marcaidia yesterday, we talked to the president who wanted us to rejoin the military and captain the phoenix, that would mean that you three would have to live on board, we don't want to make you do anything you don't want to" Ratchet explained, he was very nervous about this moment, about what his kids would say, the kids looked at each other wide eyed, trying their best to not let it show that they already knew about this "it is up to you, do you want to live on the phoenix" Ratchet asked, he felt his heart pounding in his chest he was very anxious about their decision, the trio all looked at each other and turned towards Ratchet and Sasha "we want to come" all three of the children said at the same time, ratchet felt like his chest was going to explode when they said that, he had to get up and walk away. "Mom what's wrong with dad" Samantha asked with concern "oh nothing he is just a little sick, I will be right back" Sasha lied and followed Ratchet into the bedroom where he was sitting on the bedside holding his chest covered in sweat. "Ratchet are you alright" Sasha asked "I'm sorry sash I just had to leave for a moment… it just hit me like a ton of bricks, I just realized the reality of this" ratchet said between breaths, he was having a panic attack "do you want me to make the call" Sasha asked "no just give me a moment I'll do it" Ratchet replied still panting. Sasha walked out and made her way back into the living room where the kids were talking about living on the phoenix. "Ok guys go and pack all of your necessities up" Sasha said, the kids went into their room and started packing. Sasha waited in the living room for Ratchet to come back out. A few minutes later ratchet made his way out after he calmed himself down, he turned on the holo phone and called Talwyn "don't worry this line is highly encrypted, we want to reconsider your offer" ratchet said "ok Ratchet when you get packed up give me a call and I will send a transport to your house to pick up your family and their things" president Talwyn stated, Ratchet nodded and cut the call "ok Sash let's get our things packed" Ratchet stated, with that they went to their bedroom, ratchet walked over to the nightstand and tugged on the lamp string five times, the wall opened up to reveal their armory. Weapons lined the walls and armor pods came up from the floor, Ratchet went straight for his set of Hyperflux armor and got dressed in it, he underestimated earth's weapons once he wouldn't do it again. Sasha got dressed in her old captain's uniform from when she ran the phoenix, then they went to get the weapons that they were going to take with them, ratchet took his constructo pistol, cryo mine glove and alisters Pretorian guard wrench. The weapons that Sasha grabbed were the flux rifle, constructo pistol and a constructo shotgun. After Sasha and Ratchet got suited up they packed their clothes and a few personal items

The children already had their clothes packed; now they were packing their personal items Kaden packed up all of his gadgets like his swing shot and listening device and his new project. Ryan did the same with his inventions; Sam packed up her tools like her Omni wrench, mini welder and anything else that would fit in her tool belt. The kids packed all of their things and carried them into the living room. The kids gasped in shock when they saw their parents dressed up in their uniforms, Sasha in her military captain's outfit, Ratchet in his full battle rattle wearing his Hyperflux armor, the kids have heard the stories about their parents time in the military, but to see it for themselves. Ratchet walked over to the holo phone and called the president "we have all of our things packed, send a transport to pick up Sasha and the kids, I am going to take aphelion". Ratchet said "ok the transport is on its way, over and out" Talwyn said

**(Twenty minutes later)**

The transport arrived at ratchets house and they loaded their packed things onto it, Sasha and the kids got onto the transport and they left for the phoenix. Ratchet took one last at his house before getting into aphelion "I am going to miss this place, but the galaxy needs me" ratchet thought to himself "ok aphelion set coarse for the phoenix" ratchet stated "setting coarse, on route to the starship phoenix" aphelion stated, with that they blasted off into space. It was a long quiet trip, just the way ratchet wanted it, he was tore up about leaving velden and he just wanted some peace.

**(Two hours later)**

"Approaching the phoenix now, prepare for landing" the pilot of the transport called over the speakers. Sasha was sitting in her seat anxiously waiting to see the phoenix again; the kids also wanted to just get out of the cramped transport ship and to see their new home. The ramp on the back of the transport ship fell open and set itself on the hanger's floor. Sasha and the children walked out of the ship and all four of them stared in amazement. Sasha was staring because the phoenix had changed a lot since she had been captain, the hanger had been rebuilt larger, there were more ships parked in it, and the most noticeable change was that there were a lot less galactic ranger robots, they had been replaced with organic soldiers because they were too cowardly. Sasha's train of thought was broken when Ratchet landed aphelion next to the transport ship. "You certainly did a lot to the ship hotshot" Sasha said "oh this wasn't me sash, I bet Wraith did this" Ratchet replied just as surprised at the changes to the phoenix.

The kids didn't waste any time after ratchet landed, all they wanted to do was explore their new home just as any child would, but as soon as they got ready to check out the ship they caught a glare from their mother. "kids you can't just go exploring yet, this is a military ship and there is a lot of dangerous things on board, as well as places you aren't allowed to go" Sasha said as herself and Ratchet walked towards them. "places we aren't allowed to go huh" kaden thought to himself, he had a grin plastered on his face that was rather unsettling to his siblings, they knew exactly what he was thinking and what he was going to do. Samantha nudged kaden in the side with her elbow "not on the first day kaden" Samantha whispered into Kaden's ear, "don't worry sis, I have to come up with a plan first, that will at least take me a day or two" Kaden whispered back, he still had the grin on his face. "Ok kids let us take you to your rooms" Ratchet said.

Ratchet and Sasha took the kids down a corridor in the phoenix leading to their rooms "ok Samantha this is your room" Sasha said "Ryan and Kaden you guys have to share a room, its right here across from your sister" Ratchet said. The kids immediately went into their rooms and checked them out Samantha's room was big and had all kinds of air force memorabilia, it was perfect, she loved star fighters, she knew a lot about them from the weapons they had to the size of engine they had in them, it also had a full sized bed with a big blanket with a galactic air force logo in it. Kaden and Ryan's room was also perfect for them, it had two work benches in it, and it also had all kinds of tools and two full sized beds with their names laser etched into them, Kaden's bed was soft and had a thick cotton blanket with an Indie Joe movie logo on it. Ryan's bed was stiff and it had a blank green wool blanket on it, Ryan wasn't the flashy type. After the kids checked out their rooms they went out to the hanger to help with the unpacking, they carried their things into their bedrooms and went to sleep for the night, well at least two of them had gone to sleep, kaden was up thinking up an idea to find a way into the restricted areas of the phoenix, after long though he fell asleep at the work bench when he was drawing up ideas.

**(Earth) **

"My armada is finally finished, now to eliminate them" victoris said with a menacing laugh. Victoris walked out to the balcony of the Whitehouse to address the people of earth "my people, as you all know two and a half years ago we were attacked by other worldly beings, we fought them off, but they made one mistake they will pay dearly for, they left a space craft in which we were able to reverse engineer, with the technology that we got from the ship we were able to build our own intergalactic navy, and we will find them and vanquish the evil that lurks beyond the stars, to avenge those fallen and to bring peace to any family that they've left behind" Victoris gave his speech and left his podium to go back into his office. Victoris walked over to a phone and called the head of his newly built intergalactic navy. "Mr. President what do you need" Major General Armstrong asked "prep the fleet for launch, I want those aliens heads, especially this Ratchet who our guest held in such high regard" Victoris said with a look of sick pleasure glued across his face, and with that Victoris sat back in his leather chair and waited for his fleet to be airborne. Ten minutes went by until the phone rang in Victoris's office, he got up and answered "the ships are ready for launch, just give me the word Mr. President" Major General Armstrong said "launch the ships" Victoris commanded, with that command seventy ships launched blacking out the sun above Washington DC "it is only a matter of time until I find them, I will conquer them, enslave them, break them, for I am Victoris and that is what I do".

* * *

**i hope you like the chapter, leave me some reviews i would like to know everyone's opinions. FULL-METAL ALCHEMIST REFERENCE! (OK its late 5:48 AM later yall (Evil Ratchet Out!) **


	12. Sweet Emotion

**I do not own ratchet and clank (I wish I did) this is for entertainment purposes only**

Kaden woke up in an awkward position with his forehead resting on his workbench. "Ahhh my neck!" Kaden shouted, he pulled himself into a sitting position and wiped the sleep from his eyes, he then looked behind himself to see if Ryan was still sleeping, but he was not there. _"I guess it is breakfast time, I wonder where the mess hall is at",_ Kaden thought to himself. Kaden got himself out of the hard chair that he slept in and walked out of the door to find the mess hall to get himself some breakfast.

Kaden asked a soldier who was patrolling the hanger bay where the mess hall was and the soldier directed him there. The mess hall had around eighty tables and they were all full, at every seat on the tables there was a holo-screen menu, when someone picked what they wanted to eat a small robot would carry a tray with their food to them. "this place is awesome" Kaden exclaimed, he then walked through the doors and found his family at the first table, " hey did you get enough sleep, you looked pretty comfortable" Ratchet said sarcastically, "yea the steel chair was a great place to sleep and my workbench made for a great pillow" Kaden replied back sarcastically.

Kaden sat down at the table with his family and he picked up the holo-screen to order his food, he ordered cereal and a grapefruit and after about five minutes the small robot brought him his food. Kaden sat there eating his food and talking about what they were going to do for the day, Ratchet and Sasha kame up with a chore list for the children "Ryan you are going to unpack the rest of your things and then help your mother on the bridge today", kaden went into deep thought tuning out everything "_hmm I wonder what part of the ship I can get into tonight, the bridge… no to well-guarded, the engine room… no too boring, the armory… yes the armory, who knows what kind of gadgets are in there that I can tinker with" _Kaden thought to himself "and that's where you come in Kaden" Ratchet said after explaining the chore list "huh, sorry I wasn't listening" Kaden said with an embarrassed look on his face. "I said that your chores for today are to unpack the rest of your things on your side of the room and help me tune up aphelion" Ratchet repeated "ok no problem dad" Kaden replied _"I know that look; I wonder what he is planning, better keep an eye on him" _Ratchet thought to himself. "Ok guys get started with your chores, come see me or your mother when you are done".

Kaden went straight for his room to clean it up and to talk to Ryan about his newly thought up adventure. When they arrived they immediately started unpacking the last of their boxes. Kaden looked up at his brother unpacking one of his boxes "hey Ryan, come here for a second" Kaden said, Ryan stopped what he was doing and walked over "what's up" Ryan asked with a curious tone "hey I've planned a little 'adventure' for tonight are you up for it" Kaden asked "sure why not bro, what is it" Ryan asked and he was now really curious "go get Sam, so that I don't have to explain it twice" Kaden said, with that Ryan nodded and ran out of the room to get Samantha. Kaden unpacked his last box while Ryan was getting Samantha; he then walked over to the storage closet and pulled out two chairs and pulled them over to his bedside, kaden then sat on the side of his bed and waited for his siblings. Ryan walked into the room with Samantha and kaden motioned to the chairs, the two sat down and Kaden explained "ok so here's the deal, we are going to break into the ships armory and snatch a few gadgets to mess around with, I have the plans written on a holo-pad sitting on my workbench, Ryan do what you do best and proofread them and check for any details I missed, or add some of your own" Kaden said, with that Ryan walked over to the bench and checked out the holo-pad

_Wait until 4:00 AM_

_Sneak out and head for the armory_

_Pick the lock and head in_

"_Borrow" some gadgets_

_Sneak back_

The next page had a map of the ship and patrol routs "kaden this plan is pretty solid but we need a plan b incase this goes south" Ryan suggested, Kaden raised a brow "if it goes south we are in big trouble whether or not we have a plan-b, my plan-b is don't get caught" Kaden arrogantly stated, Ryan rolled his eyes "ok but if we get caught it's on you and you can expect to be pranked for two weeks" Ryan stated with seriousness "ok it's a deal, I have to help dad now, later sibs" Kaden stated and walked out of the door and headed for the hanger.

Kaden walked out to the hanger to find his dad but he couldn't find him so he decided to walk over to aphelion "hey aphelion have you seen my father" Kaden asked the ship "no I'm sorry Kaden I have not seen him today" the ship replied "ok thank you" Kaden said and began to walk away but a voice stopped him "hey aren't you Ratchets boy" a tall dark furred cazar asked, Kaden turned around and stuck his hand out "yea the names kaden" the cazar shook his hand "nice to finally meet you kaden I'm Julius, but everyone around here calls me by my handle Wraith" Julius said "pleased to meet you Julius, have you seen my father around" Kaden asked "yea he is on the bridge with your mother, want me to take you to him" Julius asked "sure why not" Kaden replied and his usual devious grin hushed across his lips. Wraith walked with kaden and they had a little conversation about Wraiths history with Ratchet and Wraith tells Kaden how he was Ratchets second in command and also his wingman. "So how did you get your nickname Wraith" kaden asked, Wraiths face expression completely changed "I'm sorry Kaden that is something I will have to tell you when you get a little older" Wraith said with the tone of a soldier that has been through hell "I'm sorry, I think I understand" kaden had a pretty good idea why he wouldn't tell him.

The duo arrived at the bridge and Wraith walked Kaden in "commander Ratchet your son Kaden was looking for you in the hanger, so I brought him over" Wraith said "thanks Wraith I will take it from here" Ratchet replied. Kaden walked over to Ratchet "hey dad I'm finished unpacking are we going to tune up aphelion" Kaden asked curious to why Ratchet wasn't waiting for him "sure Kaden, I just had to take care of some things lets go" Ratchet replied.

Kaden and Ratchet walked to aphelion and started working on her "hey kaden hand me that new cam shaft right there" Ratchet asked, kaden picked up the large cam shaft and handed it to his father. After about an hour of working on aphelion she was finally tuned up. "Kaden, I know you are planning something, I've got my eye on you" Ratchet stated and Kaden got a surprised look on his face but he quickly hid it "what do you mean dad" Kaden replied "come on son I know you, I can see the gears turning in your head from a mile away" Ratchet replied with a stern look "well aphelion is tuned up so I think that is my cue to get out of here" Kaden said while stepping backwards "yea I don't want to hold you up son" Ratchet said, those words sent shivers down Kaden's spine _"how the heck does he know, I didn't exactly tell anyone but Ryan and Sam and they would never rat me out" _Kaden thought to himself while walking down the hallway leading to his bedroom.

Kaden arrived at his bedroom and walked through the door "Ryan, dad knows!" Kaden said with a desperate tone in his voice "knows about what, our surprise" Ryan said while he put a finger to his lips and pointed to his ear "yea, we are not going to be able to surprise him for his birthday next week" Kaden replied **(elsewhere on the phoenix)** _"so that is what he was planning, wow I feel like an ass now" _Ratchet thought to himself while turning off the listening device that he had confiscated from Kaden little did he know Kaden had planned ahead and installed another devise that picks up on his gadgets exact frequency to alert him that someone is listening in on him. _"I bet that threw him off of our trail" _Kaden thought to himself. Kaden started getting ready for later, when he was finished he took a nap to pass the time.

**(Later on 4:00 AM)**

Kaden, Ryan and Samantha got their things together and started their little adventure "Ryan, Sam lets go" Kaden said. They crept out of their room and started down the hall towards the armory, a soldier nearly spotted them but they kept going. The trio was nearly there just one more turn at the end of this hall, they were deep in the restricted zone and little did they know they had tripped a silent alarm. **(Meanwhile in the bridge)**"Commander Ratchet an alarm has been tripped in sector three" a soldier sitting at a console in the bridge stated, "ok bring up the camera feed" Ratchet ordered, the big screen in the bridge lit up with the three familiar faces of Ratchets children _"ha surprise my ass, I have to admit though that was clever"_ Ratchet thought to himself, "should I dispatch someone to get them sir" the soldier asked "no i will take care of it, I want to see if they can do this" he watched his children sneak around in the restricted area of the armory, he wanted to watch them for a while so that he could learn how they are so successful at these little adventures of theirs before raining down on their parade.** (Back down in the armory)** kaden and the children had finally made it to the armory that had a wide variety of weapons, gadgets and armor. The armory was blocked off by a force field of negatively charged energy, kaden went to put his hand on the barrier but Ryan grabbed his wrist "what the heck dude" kaden shouted out "I wouldn't touch that if I were you, it's made up of negative charged energy, if you touch it you'd be one fried lombax Kaden" Ryan stated and Kaden's face went grim picturing a fried lombax in his head, "thanks bro" Kaden said while rubbing the back of his head. Ryan pulled his backpack off and pulled a devise out and placed it at the base of the force field and pushed a few buttons on it. The force field flickered, then it dimmed then it disappeared, the trio walked into the gadget section and started loading up one of every devise into their bags **(meanwhile back in the bridge) **Ratchet called Sasha and woke her up "hey Sash the kids are getting into something meet me at their rooms" Ratchet said over the holo-phone "ok hotshot I'll see you there" Sasha replied and then cut the call Ratchet and Sasha met at the children's rooms " hey Sash they broke into the armory and stole a bunch of gadgets, let's wait for them in Kaden's room" Ratchet stated and walked into their sons room and proceeded to sit on Kaden's bed **(back to the kids)** the trio was walking down the corridor to their rooms with their newly `borrowed` equipment "good score huh" Kaden said with his usual mischievous tone "yea that was fun" Samantha said, Ryan nodded. The trio walked to the door leading to Kaden and Ryan's room, Kaden punched a code on the panel next to the door and it slid open, the trio walked into the room and the door slid shut, kaden hit a button on the wall to turn the lights on and then he heard a voice "what do you think you are doing up at this hour" came Ratchets voice the trio froze in place, they were busted " hand them over" Sasha demanded, the three walked over to their parents with their heads hung in shame and they handed their bags over and the parents emptied the stolen contents onto Kaden's bed "you know if you wanted to check out some of the gadgets you just have to ask, I would gladly let you guys see them" Ratchet said in a disappointed tone the kids hung their heads lower they hate seeing their parents disappointed in them, disappointment is much worse than anger in their minds. "So who's idea was it" Sasha asked in a slightly disappointed but more angry tone "mine" Kaden stated with his head still hung down, Sasha grabbed him by the ear and he yelped at the sudden shock of pain, ears are the most sensitive part of his body, even Ratchet cringed at the sight, Sasha drug Kaden by the ear and bent him over her lap and started smacking his butt with her belt, he would not cry because he had his father's stubborn sense of pride he just took his punishment.

After the punishment had been taken care of Sasha grounded the trio for two weeks and left the room Kaden climbed onto his bed and laid on his side because he couldn't sit on his sore bottom at the moment. Ratchet was still sitting at the foot of Kaden's bed in shock at Sasha's choice of punishment. Ratchet looked over to kaden who was on the brink of crying but still holding it in "you know it doesn't make you less of a man if you cry Kaden" Ratchet said in a sympathetic tone, Kaden's ears perked and he looked up at his father dumbfounded by his words, he didn't expect Ratchet to be one to say something like that. "Yes it does" were the only words Kaden could say "I have cried many times Kaden and I am no less of a man" Ratchet said this time scooting over closer to his son and pulling him up to a sitting position "you can cry around me, and if you want I can keep it secret, its unhealthy to hold your emotions inside" Ratchet stated, he noticed Kaden tearing up "hey Ryan go over to your sisters room for a bit, I need some time alone with kaden" Ratchet said. Ryan walked out of the room and Ratchet pulled his son into a hug, Kaden buried his face in his father's shoulder and broke down "just let it out, nobody will know" Ratchet said and he sat there holding his son until he was done crying. And Kaden drifted off to sleep soon afterwards.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed the chapter I certainly enjoyed writing it, also I'm sorry for the wait I just had a bit of writers block but I am good now and the uploading times should resume to every other day please review it's what feeds my writing any who I will see yall later (Evil Ratchet Out!) **


	13. Training Day

**I do not own ratchet and clank (I wish I did) this is for entertainment purposes only**

Kaden woke up the next day and wiped the sleep from his eyes, he pulled the covers off and got out of bed and then proceeded to get dressed. He put on a pair of olive drab cargo pants, a dress style leather jacket with no shirt and a pair of hover boots. After he was dressed he made his way to the mess hall. When he arrived he sat at the table with his family and ordered eggs and bacon with an apple and a glass of milk. After about five minutes his food arrived and he dug in "Kaden I'm sorry for beating you with my belt last night, it was wrong of me to do so" Sasha apologized and Kaden blocked her out because he was still upset "Kaden! Your mother just apologized to you" Ratchet stated "its fine mom" Kaden replied and finished his breakfast and went to leave the mess hall. "Where do you think you are going we have a surprise for the three of you" Ratchet said while he was finishing off his pancakes "head over to the V.R. training room, we will meet you there".

Kaden did as he was told and made his way down the long corridor to the V.R. room when he arrived his brother was waiting for him there. "Kaden I know I told you that if we were caught I would prank you for two weeks, I'm sorry, the punishment that you got last night was bad enough and there was no way that you could have known that mom and dad were watching us" Ryan said with a sympathetic tone in his voice. Kaden perked an ear and raised an eyebrow at what he said, "don't worry about it bro, I deserved it" kaden replied.

The two waited there trying to figure out what their parents wanted them to be there for. They waited a little longer and Samantha arrived followed by their parents shortly after. "ok kids do you know why you are here" Ratchet Asked his children, they all started thinking but could not think of a reason. "you are here because the phoenix is a military ship, and if you want to live on her you are going to learn how to take care of yourselves" Ratchet started " you have to earn your keep just like everyone else here" Sasha finished Ratchets sentence. The children looked up at their parents with confused looks of their faces. "you will be trained on how to fight if the need arises, you will also be taught soldier etiquette" Ratchet said and his kids kind of get the idea now "now Kaden and Ryan you two are with me, Samantha you will be trained by your mother" Ratchet said and motioned for kaden and Ryan to follow him.

They walked into the room that had the V.R. pods, Ratchet motioned for Kaden and Ryan to stem into the pods, they walked into their designated pod and it closed behind them followed by a blinding white light, the children opened their eyes after being blinded only to reveal a computer generated environment that looked like a post-apocalyptic city. There was no life in the environment the buildings were falling apart, there were broken down hover cars all over the place. The children's thoughts were interrupted by another white light behind them; they turned around to see their father materialize out of nowhere. "where are we, what is this place" the two brothers asked simultaneously, Ratchet raised a brow to the question "this is simulation sixty three, sixty three is the hardest simulation that our V.R. computer has stored in its database, when you are done with your training you will be able to run this simulation without breaking a sweat, but you are not ready for this stage yet, computer activate simulation one" after Ratchet commanded the computer to change the simulation, the whole environment faded and disappeared into a white abyss and then the white abyss they were standing in started to form an environment. The environment was a big open room about the size of a high school gym; it had padded walls and floors. Ratchet stepped in between his two children "this is simulation one, it is used to teach you how to perform basic maneuvers like basic exercise and basic combat" Ratchet stated "now run across and grab the one of the Omni Wrench's at the other side and run back" Ratchet ordered with the tone of a soldier instead of his usual calm fatherly tone. The children stretched out their limbs before taking a running stance "on go"

"Ready" Ratchet said, the children tensed up and started eyeing each other down, they were turning this into a contest

"Set" Kaden and Ryan glared forward awaiting the final call from their father turned drill sergeant

"Go!" Ratchet yelled and the two children started sprinting kaden caught on to something that his brother missed. The floor was made up of panels that would spring up to block them; kaden was going to use this as an advantage since his brother hadn't noticed yet. The duo was about a quarter of the way across the room when a large steel wall shot up in front of the duo, they moved around it Kaden's plan was now shot he hadn't expected his brother to catch that so easily, Kaden was now deep in thought as his brother was tying up with him position wise. Kaden was so deep in thought that he didn't notice the steel frame pop up from the floor, he ran face first into the barrier and lost his balance causing him to face plant on the ground. Kaden got up still determined to win this race; he rubbed the blood off of his busted nose and continued running _"damn I'm going to need some nanotech after this"_ Kaden thought to him finding it hard to breathe with a broken nose but he pushed on. They were now nearly there, Ryan looked over his shoulder to see where Kaden was _"he's still pretty far behind, I got this" _Ryan thought to himself.

Ryan made it to the wall first and grabbed the Omni Wrench hanging on the wall; he then turned around and started for the other side running past a bloody Kaden on his way back. Kaden reached the wall and grabbed the Wrench and kicked himself off of the wall ensuring that he lost little momentum on the turn. Kaden was now gaining inch by inch o his brother. They were now about three quarters of the way back and they were at a stalemate neither was gaining nor losing ground they passed their father and they settled at a tie.

Ratchet looked over at his kids with a raised eyebrow "you know it wasn't a race guys, this is just to get you warmed up for the next stage" Ratchet said. The duo looked at each other grimly "there's more!" the duo said in sync "of course" Ratchet replied "can I at least repair my broken nose first dad?" Kaden asked, he was now holding his shirt up to his nose to stop the bleeding "Kaden its fake" Ratchet started "computer repair injuries on Kaden" Ratchet said, the computer acknowledged the command and Kaden's nose made a sickening pop and he yelped as his nose repaired itself "fake my rear" kaden blurted out, "the program is made to make injuries look and feel real, but they are not real at all, you just think that they are" Ratchet explained.

"Kaden, Ryan, get ready for sequence two, basic combat training" Ratchet said "computer initiate simulation one sequence two" two panels on the side wall opened and out came ten training bots and they made their way around the room and remained stationary when they found their positions "take those Wrenches and smack those bots around so that I can see your form" Ratchet said. Kaden picked his wrench off of the floor "no! You are holding it wrong "Ratchet stated and then showed Kaden how to hold the Omni Wrench the correct way "ok now on my go, wreck those bots" Ratchet said

"Ready" Kaden's grip got tight on his wrench and Ryan narrowed his eyes

"Set" they got into a running position

"Go" the duo charged at the closest bots to them. Kaden swiped a bot across the chest with an upward motion and came down on its head disabling it. Ryan got to his Target and smashed his wrench across its head disabling it with one hit. Kaden saw this and he felt jealous of his brother for getting used to using his wrench as a weapon instead of a tool so quickly. Kaden had to be better it was his personality he had to be the best and it was eating at him that his brother was better than he was, kaden got determined to beat his brothers `kill count` so he charged the next target and with all of his strength he brought the wrench in his hand to the side of the bots head disabling it with one hit, a smirk wen across his face and he charged another bot bringing it down with one hit to the body leaving a large gash on the bots side. The bot fell to the ground in a sparking heap. Kaden's smirk only grew as he charged the last bot determined to get it before his brother, Ryan was nearly there though, kaden had an idea, he grabbed the wrenches handle with both hands and brought it over his head and threw it at the bot, the wrench was lodged it the bots torso, Ryan looked at his brother in awe of his strength clap,clap,clap, Kaden looked over at his father clapping "that was a nice throw Kaden" Ratchet said "heh thanks dad" Kaden replied Ratchet walked over to the dismantled bot that had Kaden's wrench lodged into it and yanked it out "that was a nice throw Kaden, however a mechanics wrench doesn't fit you, here try this" Ratchet reached behind his back and pulled alisters duel ended praetorian guard wrench and pulled the power cell out of it and handed it to Kaden. Kaden was ecstatic his father was giving him alisters wrench, "Alister died and I took this form him, and as lombax tradition goes I am passing it down to you, Kaden take this and use it well" Ratchet said "computer sent out two more test bots" Ratchet ordered the program and two test bots came out and came to a stop in front of Kaden "have at it son" Ratchet said and Kaden ripped apart the two bots as if they were nothing.

The trio were done with their V.R. training for the day "computer take us back" Ratchet ordered and the same blinding white light consumed them, when the light disappeared they were standing in the VR pods again back on the phoenix. "thank you again dad this means a lot" Kaden said, Ratchet nodded and walked the duo back to their bedrooms seeing how they had been training all day, it was now one o clock in the morning and they were all tired.

When they arrived at the children's quarters Ratchet gave both of his kids a hug "I am proud of the two of you, now get to bed simulation two is tomorrow". The kids walked into their bedroom and got dressed in their night clothes and they went to sleep and left the world behind them filling its space with good dreams.

**Ok ladies and gents this is the last chapter I am doing for operation earth. I will now continue this story in a few days as R&C Vengeance the sequel to operation earth. I hope you all liked it now time for me to start brainstorming** **ideas for the next part please review and see yall later (Evil Ratchet Out!)**


End file.
